fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi: Elemental Force, In Japan, it is known as Mario & Luigi RPG: Elements of Power ''(マリオ ＆ ルイージ RPG: 電力の要素), it is created by ERICGLTheNoName1996. Note As many people know, during the interview at the Paper Jam Miiverse page, AlphaDream said they wanted to put Original Characters in the game. However, Nintendo did not want Paper Jam's story to be complex with both Main Series Mario Characters and Original Characters meeting their Paper Counterparts idea. Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam is not that bad, i know it lacks Original Characters and such... But hey, no big deal, it's still a good game, don't get me wrong. Paper Jam has some Great Writing, Amazing Soundtrack, Best Gameplay and the list goes on. Also, i'm the only one who defends Paper Jam. So, this topic is my ideas for Mario & Luigi 6, with the following changes from both games. MARIO & LUIGI-RELATED 1: Detailed storyline again just like the first four games. 2: Completely new characters introduced... along with some M&L series veterans. 3: Both Toads and Yoshis are not the only species on Elemental Kingdom. There are at least 11 others this time. Toads (main series). Yoshis (main series). Baby Yoshis (main series). Lumas (main series). Bob-omb Buddies (main series). Piantas (main series). Nokis (main series). Sprixies (main series). Birdos (main series). Oho Jees (Superstar Saga). Chakron species (new-ish). Elemental people (new). Koopa Troopas (Blue and Yellow) (main series). 4: Both Bowser, Bowser Jr, Kamek and the Koopalings are not the only ne'er-do-wells in the kingdom. Another villain, Zombra, is... You guess it, take over the kingdom! Of Course! Not only that, there's also going be Boom Boom and Pom Pom to work with Bowser, Bowser Jr, Kamek and the Koopalings as well. 5: Several characters return from the first four games and even Paper Jam as well. 6: The Badges from both Bowser's Inside Story and Dream Team returns... but they known as Badge Cards in this game. (WIP) PAPER JAM-RELATED 1: amiibo support returns as well as before. 2: Battle Cards returns... but they known as Badge Cards in this game. 3: The Paper Toad hunt missions are completely gone. 4: amiibo Character Cards returns as well, but this time, we have not only both Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Toad and Bowser Character Cards, but we also have both Bowser Jr, Daisy, Rosalina and Boo Character Cards as well. (WIP) Plot The story begins with Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toadworth, Daisy, Toadette and Rosalina go shopping and visit a shop in the Mushroom Mall at Toad Town, where both Luigi and Peach plays a lotto and wins a trip to Elemental Kingdom. Both Peach, Toadworth and Rosalina invites both Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Toadette, the other Toads and other Lumas to go with them. At the Mushroom International Airport, they meet up with both Toadbert, Toadiko, Starlow and Lubba and they decides to go with them as well, they fly to Elemental Kingdom. As they land at the Elemental International Airport. Inside the Elemental International Airport, they meet up with Stuffwell and he opens up a screen with Professor E. Gadd, who claims to be the proprietor of Elemental Kingdom. He further explains that he is researching the science of elemental powers (such as fire, water, stone, ice, thunder, sand and so on) and that on Elemental Kingdom, there is a special power that makes his/her's elemental abilities powerful. After he finishes talking, a shadowy figure falls from the sky and onto the International Airport. Mario then engages with the unknown being. After defeating her and see disappear to somewhere. Some Chakron people then come and explain that Professor E. Gadd is off on a business errand in hopes to boost international airport tourism. The player then takes control of Mario and must make their way to Elemental Castle. However, on their way there, they are interrupted by Chakron himself. Chakron unleashes Elemenbas to attack both Mario and Luigi. Chakron explains that it was all an act. Soon after they reach Elemental Castle. Inside the castle, Mario and Luigi go to a room where both Peach, Toadsworth, Toadbert and Toadiko accidentally set off a test platform sending them to ancient Elemental Ruins. Mario & Luigi follow and eventually find both Peach, Toadworth, Toadbert and Toadiko surrounded by a group of Elemenghosts which flee when the Bros. arrive. Here they find a gemstone. which later turns out to be Princess Elementa. This action causes the Elemenghosts to come back and attack the Bros.. Upon beating the group and leaving the ruins the Bros. come to a collection room. The shadowy figure comes back. Zombra grab Princess Peach and goes into shadowy darkness. After Mario and Luigi after Peach into the darkness, the area is too dark to see, luckily, both Professor E. Gadd and Stuffwell come here for help and uses the power of light to order to see, both Mario and Luigi find two more gemstones and they meet with both Prince Fiery and Prince Thunder, the two help both Mario and Luigi and they learn new Elemental moves such as Firehand for Mario and Thunderhand. Both Mario, Luigi, Professor E. Gadd and Stuffwell catch up to Zombra who creates Shadowy Clones of both Mario and Luigi to stop the Bros, but upon the Shadowy Clone's defeat, Zombra teleports to Elemental Cave and flees there, sealing it up afterwards. Mario and Luigi than find a Shadowy Gemstone & break it. freeing Princess Elementa. She then explains that there were three powers in Elemental Kingdom, the Elemental Stone of Creation, the Elemental Stone of Control and the Elemental Stone of Ultimate. Both stones have the power to grant special abilities. The Elemental folk were protecting the stones from misuse. Until one day a shadowy queen, Zombra, came to steal all the Elemental Stones to fulfill her desires. The Elemental could not defeat her, though they managed to trap her, however Zombra uses her shadowy powers and causing the Elemental people to be both trapped in Shadowy gemstones upon being hit by one. Princess Elementa then runs out of the room, the Bros. following her. After catching up to Princess Elementa and saving some Elemental people. Afterwards. Upon arriving at the room, The brothers discover both Popple alongside his new rookie Nabbit has stolen all of the Bros. Attacks that Toadbert, Toadiko and a few Toads had prepared. Mario and Luigi tell them that they will use the two they recovered before Popple and Nabbit escaped. While trying to leave the castle, they find Prince Fiery and Prince Thunder and they tell the Bros. and learn from one that Elemental Elder, the grandfather of Princess Elementa, knows how to reach Elemental Cave. The Bros. then set off to find him in Elemental Park. Meanwhile in the Mushroom Kingdom, at Bowser's Castle, Kamek tells Bowser about Mario and others going on vacation to Elemental Kingdom and the Elemental Stones, things that motivate Bowser to hunt for the Elemental Stones and kidnap someone else. Bowser, Bowser Jr, the Koopalings, the Elite Trio, Boom Boom, Pom Pom and Kamek head for Elemental Kingdom. Upon arriving at Elemental Park, the Bros. learn that Mr. Chako, the Manager of the park, has Elemental Elder but will not give him up unless they find him. After the Bros. find him, gaining hammers during their attempts, they see him on the top of a fountain, where he tries to flee but gets stuck in the fountain top. The Bros., going underground, turn up the water pressure causing the fountain to explode, and freeing Mr. Chako. Meanwhile at Mr. Chako's Maintenance hut, Major Burrows, a Undergrunt, gets hit by a large piece of the fountain, causing him to go haywire. Mr. Chako thanks the Bros. and tells them they can go to Elemental Cave at his hut. Upon arriving there, Major Burrows is going out of control and attacks Mr. Chako. It then attacks the Bros. After defeating Major Burrows, Mr Chako allows the Bros. to go to Elemental Cave to free Elemental Elder. In Elemental Cave the Bros. encounter Elemental Pup, Elemental Elder's pet puppy, who's carrying a Shadowy Gemstone containing Elemental Elder. Mr. Chako interrupts them and competes with the Bros. for it. After Mario and Luigi corner Elemental Pup, it's gives up the Shadowy Gemstone, allowing the Bros. to free Elemental Elder. Elemental Elder opens a portal to Shadowy Underground with the use of Elemental Pup. The Bros. enter the portal and proceed to Shadowy Underground. The Bros. quicky corner Zombra but are held back by her force shadowy shockwave. Meanwhile at Mr. Chako's Maintenance hut, while Mr. Chako is waiting for Mario and Luigi when both Bowser Jr., Kamek and King Boo appears along with both Private Goomp, Corporal Paraplonk, Sergeant Guy, Ludwig, Wendy, Roy and Larry. Bowser then enters, demanding the location of Peach, and upon catching the princess's scent, goes into Elemental Cave. He arrives in Shadowy Underground right where the Bros. are confronting Zombra. Upon being convinced by Zombra and her claims. Bowser teams up with Zombra and fight against the Bros. After being beaten by the Bros., Zombra increases Bowser's power and defeats Mario, Luigi and Peach. Zombra then flees with Bowser, stating they will get someone later as they have work to do. Elemental Elder arrives on the scene, and helps get the Bros. and Peach back to Elemental Park. Back in Elemental Park, the Bros. learn that Zombra is going after three Elemental Stones, which resides in three areas. Upon reaching Grassy Grove Plains. They soon meet the Border Bros, whom will let them pass only if they play the Border Jump game. The Bros. succeed, and they are given a Map of the Elemental Kingdom to help them on their adventure. They soon meet a creature named Tolstar laughing at his misfortune. Tolstar tells the Bros. to get 100 Elemental Coins in order to get to Mirage Desert, and they eventually retrieve enough to satisfy Tolstar's bribe. Instead of helping out, however, Tolstar decides to attack the brothers, but is soon defeated. The Bros. eventually access to Mirage Desert. (WIP) Gameplay (WIP) Battle System (WIP) Status Effects/Status Aliments Out-of-Battle Techniques *Jump (Location Unlocked: Initially) *Firehand (For Mario only) (Location: Elemental Castle) *Thunderhand (For Luigi only) (Location: Elemental Castle) *Hammer (Location: Elemental Park) *(WIP) Characters Playable Characters * Mario * Luigi Supporting Characters/Minor Characters * Peach * Toadworth (Returning from Superstar Saga/Partners in Time/Bowser's Inside Story/Dream Team) * Rosalina (NEW) * Lubba (NEW) * Toads * Yoshis * Baby Yoshis (NEW) * Lumas (NEW) * Daisy (NEW) * Toadette (Returning from Paper Jam) * Toadiko (Returning from Partners in Time) * Toadbert (Returning from Partners in Time/Bowser's Inside Story) * Bob-omb Buddies (NEW) * Piantas (NEW) * Nokis (NEW) * Sprixies (NEW) * Starlow (Returning from Bowser's Inside Story/Dream Team/Paper Jam) * Birdos (Returning from Superstar Saga) * Oho Jees (Returning from Superstar Saga) * Chakron (Returning from Bowser's Inside Story) * Chakron species (NEW) * Elemental People (NEW) * Koopa Troopas (Blue and Yellow) (NEW) * (WIP) Antagonists * Zombra (NEW) * Bowser * Bowser Jr. (Returning from Dream Team/Paper Jam) ** The Koopalings (Returning from Superstar Saga/Paper Jam) ** Iggy Koopa (Returning from Superstar Saga/Paper Jam) ** Lemmy Koopa (Returning from Superstar Saga/Paper Jam) ** Ludwig Von Koopa (Returning from Superstar Saga/Paper Jam) ** Wendy O. Koopa (Returning from Superstar Saga/Paper Jam) ** Roy Koopa (Returning from Superstar Saga/Paper Jam) ** Larry Koopa (Returning from Superstar Saga/Paper Jam) ** Morton Koopa (Returning from Superstar Saga/Paper Jam) ** The Elite Trio (Returning from Bowser's Inside Story/Dream Team) ** Private Goomp (Returning from Bowser's Inside Story/Dream Team) ** Corporal Paraplonk (Returning from Bowser's Inside Story/Dream Team) ** Sergeant Guy (Returning from Bowser's Inside Story/Dream Team) * Kamek (Returning from Partners in Time/Bowser's Inside Story/Dream Team/Paper Jam) * Boom Boom (NEW) * Pom Pom (NEW) * King Boo (Returning from Paper Jam) * (WIP) Secondary Antagonists * Popple (Returning from Superstar Saga/Dream Team) * Nabbit (Returning from Paper Jam) * (WIP) amiibo Support (WIP) Items List of usable items (WIP) Special Attacks Bros. Attacks Mario's Bros. Attacks * 3D Red Shell (Effect: None) (BP/SP: 3) (Type: Boots) (Location: Elemental Castle) * Ice Flower (Effect: Stat Down) (BP/SP: 4) (Type: None) (Location: ???) * Rocket Blast (Effect: None) (BP/SP: 5) (Type: Boots) (Location: ???) * Bomb Derby (Effect: Dizzy) (BP/SP: 7) (Type: None) (Location: ???) * Bye-Bye Cannon (Effect: None) (BP/SP: 9) (Type: Boots) (Location: ???) * Jet-Board Bash (Effect: None) (BP/SP: 12) (Type: Hammer) (Location: ???) Luigi's Bros. Attacks * 3D Green Shell (Effect: None) (BP/SP: 3) (Type: Boots) (Location: Elemental Castle) * Fire Flower (Effect: Burn) (BP/SP: 4) (Type: None) (Location: ???) * Drill Shell (Effect: None) (BP/SP: 5) (Type: None) (Location: ???) * Dropchopper (Effect: None) (BP/SP: 7) (Type: Boots) (Location: ???) * Snack Basket (Effect: None) (BP/SP: 9) (Type: None) (Location: ???) * Mighty Meteor (Effect: POW Down) (BP/SP: 12) (Type: Hammer) (Location: ???) Elemental Attacks Mario's Elemental Attacks * 3D Fiery Shell (Effect: Burn) (BP/SP: 5) (Type: Boots) (Location: ???) * (WIP) Luigi's Elemental Attacks *3D Thunder Shell (Effect: Stat Down) (BP/SP: 5) (Type: Boots) (Location: ???) *(WIP) Locations * Elemental Kingdom (Main Location) * (WIP) Ranks *Mushroom Rank - Levels 1 to 5 (Mario only) *1-Up Mushroom Rank - Levels 1 to 5 (Luigi only) *Red Shell Rank - Levels 6 to 11 (Mario only) *Green Shell Rank - Levels 6 to 11 (Luigi only) *Ice Flower Rank - Levels 12 to 15 (Mario only) *Fire Flower Rank - Levels 12 to 15 (Luigi only) *Leaf Rank - Levels 16 to 20 *Gold Flower - Levels 21 to 25 *Acorn Rank - Levels 26 to 31 *Bell Rank - Levels 32 to 36 *Star Rank - Levels 37 to 44 (Mario only) *Green Star Rank - Levels 37 to 44 (Luigi only) *Rainbow Rank - Levels 45 to 100 Enemies * Elemenbas (NEW) (Location: Elemental Castle and Elemental Ruins) * Spidermentals (NEW) (Location: Elemental Ruins) * Fighter Flies (Returning from Superstar Saga) (Location: Elemental Ruins and Elemental Park Underground) * Cacashews (NEW) (Location: Elemental Park and Elemental Park Underground) * Sworms (Returning from Superstar Saga) (Location: Elemental Park) * Gnarantulas (Returning from Partners in Time) (Location: Elemental Park and Elemental Park Underground) * (WIP) Bosses Normal Bosses * Zombra (tutorial fight) (1st fight) (Location: Elemental International Airport) * Elemenghosts (Location: Elemental Ruins) * Shadowy Mario and Shadowy Luigi (Location: Elemental Castle) * Major Burrows (Location: Elemental Park) * Bowser (1st fight) and Zombra (2nd fight) (Location: Elemental Cave) * (WIP) Giant Bosses *(WIP) Battle Ring Bosses *Major Burrows X *Bowser X and Zombra X *(WIP) Giant Battle Ring Bosses *(WIP) Differences from Other Mario & Luigi games * The battle ring is different, there are no turn limits. * Unlike ''Superstar Saga, both Mario and Luigi can use Firehand and Thunderhand from the start before the fight with Shadowy Mario and Shadowy Luigi. * Both Badges from Bowser's Inside Story ''and ''Dream Team ''and Battle Cards from ''Paper Jam ''are both replaced by Badge Cards. * The Japanese title isn't followed by a number. * The game has four save files, unlike the first five games, ''Superstar Star ''has three save files and while both ''Partners in Time, Bowser's Inside Story, Dream Team ''and ''Paper Jam ''only has two save files. * This is the second game which doesn't feature the Beanish species at all besides Popple. * Popple is the only Beanish person in the game the 1st being is Fawful in both ''Partners in Time ''and ''Bowser's Inside Story. * (WIP) References to other games *''Super Mario Land (Gameboy): (WIP) *Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins: (WIP) *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island: (WIP) *Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars: (WIP) *Paper Mario (Nintendo 64): (WIP) *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga: (WIP) *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door: (WIP) *Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time: Ice Flower returns in this game. (WIP) *New Super Mario Bros. (Nintendo DS): (WIP) *Yoshi's Island DS: (WIP) *Super Paper Mario: (WIP) *Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story: (WIP) *New Super Mario Bros. Wii: (WIP) *Super Mario 3D Land: (WIP) *New Super Mario Bros. 2 (Nintendo 3DS): (WIP) *New Super Mario Bros. U/New Super Luigi U: (WIP) *Paper Mario: Sticker Star: (WIP) *Mario & Luigi: Dream Team: 3D Red Shell returns in this game alongside the other four Bros. Attacks returns as well. *Super Mario 3D World: (WIP) *Yoshi's New Island: (WIP) *Yoshi's Woolly World: (WIP) *Super Mario Maker: (WIP) *Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam: Both Toadette, Nabbit and King Boo returns in this game alongside the other two Bros. Attacks as well. *Paper Mario: Color Splash'': (WIP) References to other media (WIP) Gallery 380px-Mario - MarioLuigi-PaperJam.png|Mario MLPJ_Artwork_-_Luigi_(alt).png|Luigi Sprites Mario Standard Idle - MLPJ.gif|Mario Luigi Standard Idle - MLPJ.gif|Luigi Trivia (WIP) Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Fan Games